


The Climb

by talyag



Series: PuppyShipping One Shots [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talyag/pseuds/talyag
Summary: Joey and Seto have been doing this "thing" where they're seeing each other, but not really, for over a year. So at what point is it that someone finally breaks?





	The Climb

**Author's Note:**

> Miley Cyrus - the Climb was the first song on when I started writing. It got completely away from me. Not proof read or Beta'd just having fun.

Joey Wheeler stood tall in the entrance to Seto Kaiba’s apartment, looking over the irritated brunette with a smirk playing at his lips. A riled up Seto Kaiba was a sight to behold the blonde believed. It was no surprise to those who understood how Billionaire functioned; he was cold as ice never showing anything close to the frustration and irritation he currently presented openly to the blonde.

 “Nice to see you too rich boy.” Joey said as a greeting, slipping off his shoes to walk to the kitchen where he noted that the other man was making some dinner. He had a wine glass – half empty – sitting on the counter near the hand chopping up vegetables. Evaluating the situation and thinking back to what he may have done that could’ve set the other off, Joey elected to sit at the bar and watch the other work.

 “Shocked you showed up mutt.” Kaiba responded as a greeting without turning around. He missed the frown gracing his guest’s plump lips at these words.

“Interesting you’re shocked. You’re cooking for two, and I do see the second wine glass filled up over there,” Joey paused and stood up to take it, boxing the tall brunette against the counter while doing so. The brunette let a sigh escape his lips at the proximity.

Joey stood still, ghosting his breath across the other’s ear. The wine glass sat ignored.

“Turn around Seto.” Joey stated quietly into the other’s ear as he took half a step back to allow the other to do as was requested. Seto slowly turned and looked down at the other with mirth in his eyes.

 “Yes Joseph?” Seto said with a bitter edge to his voice. Joey looked taken aback for only a second before moving a hand to the other’s cheek.

 “Want to tell me why you’re in a shit mood at me?” Joey asked and vaguely registered the surprise flicker across the blue eyes.

 “Bad day at work.” The other stated, attempting to turn back around, only to be stopped by the other’s hand coming to rest on his hip gently.

 “Bullshit. You were pissed off all day too, Mokuba told me so. But this, this isn’t someone messed up your coffee, or production problems pissed off,” Joey stated watching the other carefully. “This is you mad at me. Care to fill me in on why?”.

 Kaiba took a deep breath and stared down into the brown eyes of a boy he hated to admit he was falling for. Not a boy, a man, a man who could have anyone he wanted, and still put up with him and his flighty-ness. A man who still showed up, even when he didn’t have to. A man who put up with his worst to see him at his best. A man, he refused to acknowledge he wanted more than just as a friend or as a stress relief on a bad day.

 “It’s inconsequential.” Seto stated and turned to continue cutting the vegetables.

“Bullshit Kaibs, that is your way of saying ‘It’s stupid.’ And we both know that you are a genius, so that is clearly not what it is. You’re not proving your case that it isn’t something I did very well if you’re sitting here saying its stupid. You gave me top clearance at your damned company so you could throw any bitch fit you wanted to me, but only in case anyone ever found out.

“Fuck only Mokuba even knows I hang out with you, not my friends, not even my fucking sister. Silent isn’t something you ever are with me when you’re pissed off. You don’t invite me over because you want to be silent. So talk.” Joey stated in a very firm voice that Kaiba loathed and loved all at once.

The taller man put down the knife.

“I showed up at the club you invited me to last night…” Kaiba stated as if it explained everything.

Joey looked at him and frowned. He never thought he would really show up. He was always invited but given that they’re friendship was a well-guarded Kaiba secret at this point, he never expected him to show up. Before the blonde could question what, this had to do with anything, the other went on.

“I saw you with them all, you were dancing, having fun. Everything you can’t be with me. I saw the way Taylor and Devin were fucking with you and riling you up. I saw the way they caught you between them and…” Kaiba cut off, apparently embarrassed to go on.

Joey got it now, what Kaiba saw.

“You’re jealous.” Joey finally said, and a weaker man would’ve coward at the look Kaiba gave him. But Joey had years of dealing with the cold CEO, he didn’t even blink at it.

“No.” Kaiba rebutted defiantly.

Joey sighed, and threw his hands in the air, finally understanding, and now pissed off himself.

“Fine, I’ll go out tonight, and I’ll fuck them both instead of fuck you. You want to be a child about this, whatever.” Joey stated, walking over to put his shoes on. He continued his rant. “I’ve been fucking sleeping with you, and only fucking you for over a year Kaiba. Only you; no one else. I keep you a secret only because that is your fucking terms of fucking doing with this. Everything is on your fucking terms in this not-relationship that we have. I am just a whipped fucking toy to you that you call for on a bad day to relieve stress.

“Here I always assumed I was fucking nothing more to you than someone who could keep a secret. Someone you could screw without having to worry would sell the story to the papers that Seto Kaiba is gay and likes to suck cock. Yet here we stand, you’re fucking jealous of two of my best friends, who for fucks sake are fucking dating themselves, and neither fucking want me. They wanted me to stop being a moping fucking asshole because I mistakenly fucking invited the guy that I serve because I for once would like to see him loosen up, just once, yet here we are.

“I’m fucking done with this.” Joey stated angrily pulling on his Right shoe, comically falling to the ground as it failed to slip on.

Kaiba took the opportunity to walk over to him and sat on the floor next to him. He took a deep breath before he went on.

“I was jealous...” The brunette admitted quietly. “I never knew you weren’t with others. I always assumed you just did what you wanted. I never asked you to be exclusive.” Kaiba stated quietly, admitting to his own sins.

“Yeah, bullshit, you know me better than that Seto…” Joey stated angrily, refusing to look at the other.

“You’d think that… but I don’t ever feel like that.” Seto admitted quietly. “I feel like I’m weak for wanting this. I feel like you can have anyone you want, and you’re doing this for some reason. Pity, or payback, or some noble cause I’m sure.” Seto said quietly, eyes trained on the floor.

Joey looked up and turned the other to meet his eyes before capturing his lips in a searing kiss, deep and wanting.

“You’re a fucking genius, but sometimes, you’re a fucking moron.” Joey stated breaking away, leaning his forehead against the other’s. “I hate when I don’t hear from you. I hate that I feel like I’m at your beck and call. But it’s all worth it to be in your arms those occasions when you need it most. I wasn’t doing it for some noble reason. On the contrary, I was doing it out of sheer selfishness. I want you Seto. Only you. All the fucking time. But I’m not fucking dumb, and you’ve got your own shit and I can respect that.”

Their eyes met and finally Seto laughed softly.

 “I’m going to piss you off, a lot.” Joey snorted at this. “I’m going to work late, and some weeks you’re going to only see me if I am pissed off. But that is only because you’re the only person I’ve ever known who could stop my tirades.

“I want you to be my boyfriends. I want to tell people, because I want everyone to know that you’re taken. I want you to feel like you don’t have to keep this a secret. If anyone has a problem with that, well guess I’ll deal with that as we face it.” Kaiba stated, all business as usual.

“You’re a fuckin’ idiot Set, but I’ll take it… Just, before you go all over dramatic big reveal that not only are you gay, but you’ve got a boyfriend, well can we tell Serenity and the gang?”

And with that, Seto laughed, and the boys moved off to the couch, food and shoes forgotten, to spend time finally figuring out each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews appreciated :)


End file.
